herofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Inferno Pendragon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Heroes Wiki! Thanks for your edit you made to the User:Inferno Pendragon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Thanks! -Groxiuos How about getting some pictures of some characters that haven't yet.What do you think Superman Hate Hey, Inferno Pendragon, why does everybody hate Superman? 23:23, January 23, 2010 (UTC) the reason varies greatly from person to person but it usually stems from the fact he is overpowered (in Pre-Crisis DC he once caused a galaxy to implode via sneezing, albeit after being messed with by a villain) - his style of heroism is also seen as dated to some people who prefer the more flawed heroes (or antiheroes) of both DC and other media.. personally I think Superman is a hero that you either love or hate: their is no in-between.. Inferno Pendragon 23:30, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that generally sums it up, huh? I, personally, really like Superman, and was kind of sad to learn that he was so hated. I like Superman too, the only problem with him is that many writers treat him too much like a god or messiah-figure rather than the Man Of Steel - this in turn makes him less appealing to newer generations.. still Superman:Doomsday was an example of how Superman can be played right.Inferno Pendragon 23:36, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Finally! Someone else who likes Superman! And thanks for your input! Paragon Title By the way, Inferno, I've been meaning to ask you something. Can I use the term Paragon Heroes in my novels? 23:47, April 1, 2010 (UTC) You want me to prove i am not a racist well how is this my best friend is white and has been a friend of mine for 10 years and i have talked about my support for the nation of islam and he has never oonce called me racoist i want to knoow a specific line that i said that was racist. but i did not meen the entire community what i actully meant was who ever had written or addedto the artilce but i apologise if i offnede you but i want you to prove that ia m racist by using a direct quote that i made. Admin Rights Brandon Rhea redirected me here to be an admin. Can I Be an Admin? IanPlaystationNerd 14:16, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Wanna help me edit the page for Raven (tekken)? -T95 i am 100% fair, so do not patronise me XD no you did not antagonize me for explaining things which ive already stated to her and admit i did approach it with hostility lol once again 100% fair :)Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 20:43, June 18, 2012 (UTC) well if that is your last this will also be my last :) wow please calm down XD i have NOTHING i repeat NOTHING against neither you or that other person i forget her name... princess misery lol this isnt even your business XD but anyways i am not empowered in the least, just because ive happen to get several admins demoted doesnt make me arrogant im just a normal user who believes admins should be more fairUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 20:49, June 18, 2012 (UTC)